medieval times
by mrsbabyfourteen
Summary: this is almost twilight but with a twist bella and the cast are in medieval times instead of edward and her falling in love she falls in love with someone else who it is nobody knows. :P


**okay im cocopuffs14 my age is actually 14 please dont judge me judge the story thanks i don't own twilight stephine meyer does (sorry if spelled it wrong) **

**

* * *

**

I will miss phoenix, the heat, the sun, and everything you can possibly imagine. However It is my choice to move to forks the rainiest place on earth or so it was to my belief. After the long ride on horse by myself might add which makes it painful the only time I stopped was four hours per night so the horse and I could rest by the time i got to port angles my horse was almost out of energy so was I. I carried them one more time to make it home, I mean to charlie's. as soon as i got there i heard "Hello?"

"hi dad I'm home do you want something to eat?"

"no that's okay i just ate a few minutes ago. So how have you been bells you look great?"

"I've been okay anything new going on that I missed?"

"Umm a couple of thing's. harry clearwater died of a heart attack the funeral was last weekend and the cullen's moved in last weekend during the funeral."

"oh sorry dad about harry and a quick question."

"yea?"

"are the Cullen's royalty cause I see there poster everywhere?"

"yes they are sorry you have to deal with them."

"s'okay so how's jake?"

"distant he's been hanging with sam we see him sometimes not always."

"okay is it okay if i go over tomarrow?"

"yea just becareful."

"always "

"took the words straight from my mouth."

"I'm gonna go to bed it was a long ride here."

"kay sweet dreams." I walked upstairs into my bedroom same old color blue bed sheets were white no decorations i was going through a plain time i didnt really like or hate anything i was hanging with jake a bunch nothing really changed here charlie was still chief of police and the town still functioned the same i changed into my night gown and layed in my bed thinking about jake and how much he could change and what i might wear tomarrow I'm going to town to earn money and sign up for tutoring kids 5 bucks an hour then im going to see jake after that i fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning i decied to wear my blue and white dress and my white shoes with my anklets and the hat i brought and a bag my hair was in a braid to the side. I walked down stairs to find a note it said:

Dear bells,

bells i went to work I'll be working in port angles helping out no trouble please bye

Love, dad

p.s. if you want food i left some money for you.

Thats it from the note so i walked out of the house locked it and went into town took of my shoes put them in my bag when i got in the middle of town. I started my magic trix's first with the deck of cards half way through my trix's when i started to get a crowd and some real money the police came. Then i packed everything except my shoes and hat poured the money from my hat to my bag put that hat on. Ran to jake's turns out ill do the sign up later once i made it to la push I started to walk put on my shoes while i was tying my last shoe i ran into someone. "oops sorry my fault."

"no it's okay I wasn't looking...bella?"

"how do you know my name?"

"it's me jake."

"oh my gosh jake I've missed you so much how have you been? what happened your so buff now? holy crud."

"well if you were here since we were kids this wouldn't have been so unbelievable."

"sorry it's just wow.. um u wanna go for a walk maybe on first beach?"

"yea we need to catch up."

we walked on first beach we talked about the last 8 years turnes out he's not going to college which I'm not extreamly happy about.

"what were you doing putting on your shoes shouldn't they have already been on at your house."

"umm thats a long story but if I tell you, you can't tell anyone deal?"

"deal." we shook on it I told him about what happened today after i was done he looked almost furious at me.

"what?" i questioned

"You can't find any other way to make money?"

"well I was gonna sign up for tutoring but like i said the police came before i could sign up so I'm going to after I go home."

"promise me you'll never do that again."

"i cant promise that sorry."

"come on please."

"sorry I have to earn money some way see you later jake." I ran off and I went to town when i found that there was enough time to still sign up after that to go shopping but i decided against it i decided to try and finish my trix's this time someone in a hood showed up with a knife in his pocket so i packed my things and walked home as soon as I saw him following me I started to take a detour in the woods I know bad idea but, I knew these woods so I started to run with my belongings I ran barefoot I was faster on my feet anyway. Apparently he was just as fast as me so I took a short cut that nobody knows' about, but me then he ran faster you could tell he was pushing himself to get to me. I finally reached home went around to the front door but I lost him around the corner of the house. "Hello dad I'm home sorry I couldn't go shopping i hung out with jake to long."

"It's okay bells I heard from my co-workers there was a gypsy in town know anything about it?"

"um no have you talked to jake today dad?"

"no not since last weekend why?"

"no reason I'm going to go to bed see you tomarrow."

"good night." I just waved right as we walked out of the kitchen the door bell rung "dad could you get that?"

"yea sure." I ran faster up the staircase but stood against the wall so that way nobody could see me, but I could hear them

"hello your highness."

"charlie call me emmett."

"so is there anything I could get you?"

"um my father wanted me to meet everyone in the kingdom. Is there anyone here but you?"

"my daughter but my wife left me when she was younger."

"I'm sorry to hear that is your daughter available?"

"In what way?"

"able to meet me?"

"um she just went to bed I expect she's tired after her long trip from phoenix yesterday."

"I see may I see her tomarrow?"

"I will try and see if she is up to it."

"excellent good-bye and I hope to see her tomarrow good night."

"good night to you too emmett." my father finished as I came out of my hiding place

"dad do I really have to see him tomarrow couldn't you have told him that I'm not a fan of royalty and that the only time I wish to see him is on poster's when he isn't talking or making demands?"

"now honey you know as much as I do that we can't upset royalty or else we'll rot in a cell with no one to bail us out you may tell him tomarrow."

"fine and goodnight." I went in my room and changed thinking about tomarrow and to that I fell asleep.

* * *

**thanks guys I know it's a long story but heyy i got enough of bella and charlie and I put jake in there too also the outfits are listed on my profile I will try and deliver a chapter next time I'm on thanks byes**

**-cocopuff14**

**please review please **


End file.
